


Unexpected Jealousy

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, warning for sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex does some experimenting. Unfortunately, someone was watching.





	Unexpected Jealousy

Alex felt sick as she sat on one of the docks along Moorland south beach. Why had she done that? Even now, her face flamed at what she’d done, at how forward she’d been. Yeah, she could blame it on the alcohol, but… it still didn’t excuse what she’d done. But maybe it would be okay? Maybe Anne would never find out, maybe nobody would find out, and she could just forget it. But even just the thought of it made her recoil. She’d cheated on the love of her life, especially after worrying that Anne would do the same thing to her. She was a terrible person, but maybe… maybe she should hold off on telling Anne. Just until she was settled back in once she got back home.

Biting her lip as tears stung her eyes, Alex dragged her fingers through her hair, still a mess from… from what she’d done. Letting out a shaky breath, Alex pushed herself off of the little dock and into the water, letting the saltiness soak her skin. Maybe, if she stayed here long enough, she could forget about what she’d done. Forget the burning in her face, her skin, her…

The pink void flickered with the intrusion of a new person. Anne didn’t even flinch anymore, though. Not even as Sabine waltzed up to her, a smug smile on her face and her brown eyes twinkling with excitement. She stopped at the base of the crystal, grinning up at Anne, her eyes too bright.

“What do you want, Sabine?” said Anne, resigning herself to more taunting.

“Oh, nothing,” said Sabine, her voice a trill. “Just thought I’d let you know that your girlfriend has forgotten about you too.”

“Alex would never,” said Anne, an unusual fire in her voice. She’d thought that Pandoria had dampened that fire, but the Generals still managed to get a rise out of her. Sabine laughed.

“If you think so,” said Sabine. “But if she hasn’t forgotten about you, then why has she moved on?”

“She hasn’t,” said Anne. “She loves me too much to do that, she’s never wanted anyone else but me.”

“She wanted Katja,” said Sabine. Anne glared at her, wishing that the heat of her glare could melt through the crystal.

“I know, but Katja’s trapped here too, isn’t she?” said Anne. Sabine rolled her eyes with a snort.

“For now,” said Sabine. “But no, it wasn’t her. Though it probably would have been, if she was out.”

“Yeah, right,” said Anne. “Alex would never go back there.”

“If you think so,” said Sabine. “You probably also thought she’d never turn to the other team.”

“Now I know you’re lying,” said Anne. “Alex’s sexuality is as much a part of her as her fiery nature, she wouldn’t suddenly change her mind about guys. Especially not after all the flak she went through when she first came out.”

“Well, I may not possess my sister’s visionary powers, but I do have this,” said Sabine, and placed her open palm against the pink crystal. Anne recoiled, but the vision closed in, until the last thing she saw was Sabine’s grinning face.

Alex was clearly drunk as she stumbled into Moorland stables. Her horse, not her beloved Tin Can but a light grey gelding borrowed from somewhere, followed after her, nickering in concern.

“Shshsh, shut up,” Alex muttered, dragging her hand down the horse’s snout. “Just gotta… gotta do this, gotta be sure.” And, leaving her horse in the courtyard, Alex stumbled over to the door of the main Moorland house, where she knocked heavily on it before waiting. It was the middle of the night, but the light above the front door soon turned on and someone opened the door. It was Justin.

“Alex? What-“ Justin began, but Alex cut him off with a kiss. Anne tried to escape from the vision, not wanting to see more, her eyes burning with tears, but…

“Sorry, princess, but I think that you should see this,” said Sabine, her voice a purr. Anne cringed, trying to ignore the sights, the sounds of what she knew was to come. Alex had used to kiss her like that, not drunkenly, but with just as much tongue and passion and groping.

“No,” Anne whispered, tears sliding down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears. It was no use, of course. The vision played on regardless, showing Alex wrapping her arms around Justin, pressing herself against him, pulling his tongue into her mouth. It was wrong, it shouldn’t be like this, Alex shouldn’t be kissing anyone but her. Never mind the way her face was flushed, the way she moaned as Justin brushed the bare skin between her shirt and pants with his thumb, making Alex shiver.

“What’s wrong, Anne?” Sabine cooed. “Do you wish that it was you in Justin’s position? Did you want to join them? Oh, or maybe you hate your girlfriend for cheating on you. Maybe this is all the proof that you need that she’s not coming back for you. After all, why would she need you if she has other people who are clearly attracted to her?” Anne wanted to be angry, she wanted to rage and break things and scream at Sabine. But she couldn’t even tear herself out of the vision. Sabine grinned as she plunged Anne back into it, just in time for Alex to reach down and rub her palm over the bulge in Justin’s jeans.

“I don’t want to see anymore,” Anne whispered, closing her eyes against the sight of Alex and Justin going upstairs.

“I’m only looking out for you,” said Sabine, her eyes big and concerned.

In Justin’s bedroom, Alex closed and locked the door behind her, licking her lips as she looked at Justin, who sprawled on his back on his bed, his legs spread slightly open. Alex looked nervous, but… maybe it was just because she’d never had sex with a guy before. Anne shuddered as Alex strode across the room to Justin, shedding clothes as she went until she stood before him in absolutely nothing. And Justin kissed her, caressing one bare breast with his hand while the other hand drifted down her side. Alex shivered, giving a soft moan as Justin’s thumb brushed over her nipple. And then, Alex looked down, licked her lips, and unzipped Justin’s fly, pulling his cock out of his underwear.

“No,” Anne whispered. Her voice echoed. Or… 

Suddenly, Alex was moving away from Justin, who looked confused.

“Alex?” asked Justin as Alex stepped back, shaking her head, and picked her clothes up off the floor, pulling them back on.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this,” said Alex, turning away from him.

“It’s okay, we can take it slow,” said Justin, reaching for her. But Alex pulled away from him as though he were poison.

“No, I can’t!” said Alex, pulling her shirt back on over her head. “This was a mistake, I have a girlfriend, I know I’m definitely gay, and I used you and I’m sorry.” She took a deep breath as she slipped out the door and padded silently down the stairs.

Sabine looked shocked as the vision faded away.

“What?” Sabine squawked, a look of outrage crossing her features. “I didn’t think it’d end like that!”

“Clearly,” said Anne, but the victory didn’t exactly feel like one. Alex had still kissed him. Touched him. Let him touch her. And without even thinking about the girl who was lost in Pandoria. Maybe she really had given up on her. Against her will, Anne’s eyes filled with tears, and she let out a sob. Immediately, Sabine’s frown morphed into a grin, her hateful brown eyes gleaming.

“Just doing you a favour,” said Sabine. “It’s best if you just forget about everyone back at home. They’ve clearly forgotten about you. Give in. Join us. Hurt them the same way they hurt you.”

“I will never join your side,” said Anne, glaring at the General who still smirked up at her. “I would rather die.”

“Alright then,” said Sabine with a shrug, turning and walking away. “I’m sure it’ll only take a few decades for Pandoria to claim you. Perhaps you’ll change your mind before then.”

For the first time, Anne found herself not wanting Sabine to leave. Yes, she was annoying, and seeing her made Anne angry, but…

But without Sabine here taunting her, Anne had no distraction from the memory of what had just happened. It was knives in her heart, a kick in the guts, the confirmation that she meant nothing, that she was nothing. That everyone would forget about her.

And maybe it would be better if they did.


End file.
